My second mistake
by KamiruUchuuga
Summary: Neji cheats, she catches him. Can she trust him ever again? One shot NejiOC i suck at summaries


**yeah so this is a fic that my friend made for me and what i editied**

**yes this thing involves my OC with neji and reviews would be very appreciated**

**Disclaimer: i do not own neji (T-T)**

The song is Mistake no. 2 by ATC... hope you enjoy..

**

* * *

**

My second mistake 

"What have you been doing mister?!" shouted a light purple hair teenager.

"Look, I can explain Kamiru." answered a chocolate hair boy.

"Explain what? Why do you cheat on me for the second time, huh Neji? You didn't come just because of thi-THIS WOMAN?!?" Kamiru pointed the to the girl beside him.

"I-I can explain Kamiru. Just relax. She's not what you think she is and I'm not doing what you think I am doing."

"I've had enough of your lies already you fucking asshole!!" said Kamiru. With that she slapped the boy so hard, that it could be heard miles away, and ran out of the room crying.

"Kamiru!!"

**_The next day..._**

"Morning white-eyes." greeted a blond hair boy. "Mornin'..." he answered sadly.

"Hey, what happened? Got a fight with Kamiru again??"

" Yeah… and a big one to ..I...I think she won't forgive me this time," sighed Neji.

"Her sister did it didn't she?"

"Hn. The stupid bitch made a move again."

**_

* * *

At school..._**

"Kamiru are you alright? You look pale." said Shana worriedly.

"Yeah Kami-chan. You don't look cheery these days. What happened?" Shaine held Kamiru's hand and pat it.

"Must be Neji, right?" said Hinata

"Gomen Hinata."

" It's alright Kamiru. Maybe he will make up with you when school ends." smiled Hinata.

"Okay class settle down. In 10 minutes I have a meeting so I want you guys to not make noise okay?"

"Yes Tsubasa-sensei." they all answered. "Okay then. Bye."

"I'm going to the music room." said Kamiru. "Sure you're alright Kamiru?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah. Bye, see you at recess."

"Take care."

"Okay."

* * *

Kamiru walked into the music room but unaware that a Neji was standing there. She turned around to see Neji , ignores him, and sits on the piano bench. 

Neji looks at her as her fingers danced on the keys, making a melody.

He remembered asking her to sing the song taht she wrote for her band, but she said she would only sing it in time...only when it was appropriate.

His mind had those lyrics to memory, so with the song, he began to sing.

**-Neji-**

It's a cruel, cruel world

So conventional

Sometimes love just wins you over (Kamiru looks at Neji)

I've come to life; it's true it's not intentional

Every time when we move closer

**-Kamiru- **

I'll take the fall

A twist I know

You just see right through me

It may be wrong all along

It's keep on turning, turning

**-Together-**

I could walk away now

End it perfectly

And just say your words are

Not effecting me

Somewhere deep inside

I know it may be wrong

But I'm ready to commit

Mistake No.2 (Yeah)

Mistake No.2

**-Kamiru- **

Must have heard it one, a million times

From everyone the perfect line

But you're the one to recognize

These are thing I need in my life

**-Together-**

So I'll take the fall

A twist I know

It's keep on turning, turning

I could walk away now

End it perfectly

And just say your words are

Not effecting me

Somewhere deep inside

I know it may be wrong but

I'm ready to commit

Mistake No.2 (Yeah)

Mistake No.2

**-Kamiru- **

Hey, hey

Oh yeah

Hey, hey

Oh yeah

Hey, hey

Oh yeah

Oh yeah..

**-Neji- **

Here it comes again

It never ends I keep on falling further

I'm not sure that I could walk away!!

**-Together-**

I could walk away now

End it perfectly

And just say your words are

Not effecting me

Somewhere deep inside

I know it may be wrong but

I'm ready to commit

Mistake No.2 (Yeah)

Mistake No.2

Hey, hey

Oh yeah

Hey, hey

Oh yeah...

Kamiru's hands stopped playing instantly when Neji cupped her chin and made her look at him, tears falling from her eyes.

Kamiru got up from the bench, looked at him again, and went out of the room crying.

Neji just sits there staring at where she was sitting. Silently tears were falling from his eyes. 'Kamiru…'

**_

* * *

With Kamiru (her pov)_**

(sniffling)

'Dammit…now… it has gone to far…I can't trust him anymore…' she thought crying to herself under the sakura tree on the soccer field…

The place he gave her the 'locket'…

She got up, pulled off the locket and threw it so hard into the ground. She turned to leave but something kept on pulling her back.

Looking back, there she saw the locket. Its heart shaped features shone in the blazing sun, its inscription sparkling.

'Neji and Kamiru Together Forever' was what it said. Kamiru sighed and picked up the locket, "I guess it wasn't 'together forever' after all…"

With that, she walked away…


End file.
